Hold On To Me
by SoffsG
Summary: Rachel and Finn deeply loved each other, but one mistake changed it all. Life decided to finally bring them back to each other but in a way that they both didn't expect… was it too late? "Please hold on to me!"


**Hello there, I'm finally back with a new story, it has been a while since I've uploaded or even updated my 1st story but just three weeks ago I finished my Junior year in college so I am now free to write for the summer! The idea came to me a while back while I was talking to one of my friends and it stuck with me till I finished the school year so it was only fair to write it and share it! As for my other story if you have read it, I am working on it and I should be updating soon!**

 **A special thanks to my amazing friends who helped me throughout the writing process and helped me bring this story to you!**

 **Just to note, I don't own glee or any of the characters... Just Caroline and the plot.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hold On To Me

There was glass and smoke everywhere, Finn ran as fast as he could to only find himself with a harsh truth…

It had been one years since Finn and Rachel had last seen each other, their last memory was at their school the day of graduation, the school that brought them together and had given them the most beautiful two years of their lives, they were so in love and everyone that ever witnessed their love would be able to tell you just how beautiful it was. Ever since their junior year in college they have never left each other's side. Late night's studying, achievements, sickness, happiness they were always there for one another. Arguments would come and go, but they never lasted as they didn't like to be upset specially if it was about the smallest of things. They had talked about hopes and dreams for their future, including marriage and a family. But everything happened so suddenly, catching them both off guard and giving their world an incredible change.

* * *

It was almost the end of their senior year, job interviews, last minute essays, and finals were all putting a considerable amount of stress on the couple. Finn and Rachel had been invited to a party to celebrate their last day of taking tests and classes, but with all the stress Rachel had gotten sick, and Finn was hesitant to leave her alone but she had told Finn to go and have fun, after all it was the last college party. Rachel stayed back at their apartment watching Funny Girl with a box of tissues, before leaving Finn made sure she had everything she needed, leaving soup, water and medicine on the counter within her reach, he gave her one last kiss before going out.

The night had just begun, drinking was something Finn hadn't really be fond of but his buddie's encouraged him to partake with the usual "Come on bro, it's the last one live it up!" and so he did, drink after drink the night went by. Finn had enough drinks to cause him to not remember anything that was seconds away from happening and possibly the biggest regret of his life.

Caroline was a junior at the same school, average height, green eyed, blonde. The girl had always had eyes for Finn, and she always made sure he knew that. She never really cared about the fact that he had a girlfriend but yet kept her distance when Rachel was around. Caroline was well aware that Rachel wasn't around that night and so she knew that this would be the last time she would ever get Finn alone and she couldn't let him leave without getting what she had always wanted. She saw Finn from across the room, and taking full advantage of his inebriated state she walked towards him giving him a smile "Hello handsome, what have we got here?" she asked taking the drink from his hand and taking a sip of it. "Your last college party should be fun, do you want to have fun?" caressing his cheek and taking his hand and leading him upstairs. One of her friends gave her a look, "If anyone asks where I am, you haven't seen me" she said as she laughed. Opening the bedroom door and immediately closing it, and that was that night…

The next morning Finn opened his eyes, he had the worst hangover, considering that in his life time it hasn't been many. His vision was blurry and as he took in his environment he realized that the room was unfamiliar. He felt someone move next to him "Rach?" he said rubbing his eyes to get a better look. "Hi handsome, pretty great night… now I see why that girlfriend of yours hasn't let you go" Caroline said with a smirk on her face. "What the hell happened?! Oh my God, Rachel!" he said immediately shooting up from the bed as he began to put his clothes back on. "What's the matter? It was pretty great, and she should feel lucky that she has you every day, it was only one night, she'll understand" the blonde haired girl called out as Finn quickly left the room, he couldn't believe what had happened and he knew that this meant losing the love of his life….

Finn walked from the house to a park that was near the apartment he shared with Rachel, he didn't have the guts to take the path that led him there as he wasn't ready to face her and very highly possible, lose her. He sat on a bench and stared at the clear blue sky, still not being able to remember anything from last night and at that moment he was asking himself if that was a curse or a blessing. He knew he had to go home eventually, Rachel was sick and he needed to take care of her, but how could he? How could he take care of her, if he couldn't take care of her heart? He knew he had to tell Rachel what happened but he wasn't ready and so he decided to walk home but to keep what had happened unknown for the time being, it was for the best he reassured himself.

Finn unlocked the door to their apartment, it was still very early so he made his way to their room silently. Seeing that Rachel was still sleeping he approached her and all he could feel was disgust from his actions, knowing that the girl he loved would slip right through his fingers, all because of the one mistake he would never forgive himself for. He quickly jumped in the shower. When he was finished he sat next to her, watching her sleep, seeing how peaceful she looked and knowing that sooner or later that peace will be disturbed "I'm so sorry baby girl, I am so sorry" as tears streamed down his face. He caressed her cheek and Rachel slowly opened her eyes. "F-Finn?" She said as she fell back to sleep… she still was not feeling well and Finn did not want to fully wake her up, mostly because she needed the rest but also because he knew he would break apart as soon as she laid her gorgeous brown eyes on him, those eyes that would only show him just how much she loved him.

He didn't leave her side. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took; he was taking in every moment. He laid down next to her, carefully taking her into his arms… They laid there for at least ten minutes before Finn felt Rachel waking up and so he opened his eyes, "Hi baby…" she said with a smile on her face "Feeling better?" he asked looking at her "Much better, how was the party?" she said sitting up on the bed running her fingers through his brown hair, he had always loved when she did that. "Ah, it was alright nothing big. Want something to eat?" he was quick to change the subject, avoiding the possibility that Rachel would ask more questions about last night. He made her breakfast and the day went on without a sign of Finn making an attempt to tell Rachel the truth.

It may seem selfish of Finn to keep quiet, after all it is not fair to Rachel to hide the truth of that night. But for the last two years she had been his light, the memories and plans they made would all fall apart in a matter of seconds and he wasn't ready, he didn't want to lose everything they built, the love that they shared was something that would never be able to be replaced. Yes, it was one of those things that happened once in a lifetime and Finn was not going to lose it…. At least not yet.

* * *

A few days went by, it was two days until graduation and everything for Rachel was perfect, the perfect guy, the perfect place, the perfect future they had always talked about was just starting to become the present. But for Finn the last few days have been hell, trying to find the right moment to tell her the truth and he knew that every moment that went by the reaction would be much worse.

Rachel and Finn were returning books and making their last runs around school before graduation… Rachel was picking out frames from the book store for their diplomas as Finn was picking out shirts for his mom, Burt, and Kurt who were coming to NY that night A familiar voice approached Finn "Hi Finn, I see you're still with your girlfriend? Did she forgive you for what you did?" It was Caroline, as she was extremely close to Finn "Can we not do this here?" he asked her "Oh, I know of something we can do somewhere else, I see you remember how great it was" As she winked at him. Rachel approached them both "Oh hey Caroline" she said with a smile "Hey girlfriend! Just wanted to wish you both good luck in your future… you have a GREAT guy by your side Rach!" as she walked away with one of her friends and laughing out loud. "I see I have a GREAT guy by my side huh?" She laughed. "They are just jealous Rach" he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Hey I have to go drop money off that we collected at the fundraiser, do you mind taking this to the apartment? I'll catch up with you in a bit" Rachel asked Finn. "Sure, I'll see you in a bit babe" He kissed her goodbye.

Rachel was walking towards the financial aid office when she heard a group of girls laughing "Poor Rachel Barbra Berry, does not know that her boyfriend cheated on her" She quickly stopped and her heart started to speed… The girls approached Rachel "What you seriously don't know? Your boyfriend, Fin Hudson and Caroline totally had a blast the night of the party, seems like you were too sick to give your boyfriend what he wanted" the girls laughed "You're lying; Finn wouldn't do that!" she said trying so very hard to keep her tears in. "Oh no? Why don't you ask him yourself then? By the way congrats on your graduation!" The girls walked away. Rachel sat down in one of the benches that were close to the financial aid office, she could feel her world spinning around. When her heart had slowed down and she felt like she could breathe a little easier she walked to the office, handed in the money and started to walk towards their apartment. The sound of the girl's laughter would follow her the whole way through.

When she got to the apartment she took a deep breath and opened the door, Finn was sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hi baby, did everything go okay?" he asked her. She just stood there, completely paralyzed and giving Finn no answer, as the only thing she heard was the voice of the girl "Why don't you ask him yourself then?" Finn got up and walked towards her "Rach are you okay?" he asked her. "Is it true?" she asked with teary eyes. "Is what true? What are you talking about babe?" "Caroline, the night of the party… Finn did you cheat on me?" The time that Finn was dreading had finally arrived, and Finn for sure didn't want her to find out through someone else but it was too late for that now.

He took both her hands into his "Rach, the first thing you need to know is that I love you with every bit of my heart, YOU are the love of my life" Rachel cut him off "Finn, answer my question!" she pleaded. "I, I don't know where to start… I don't know what happened, the party and I drank… Rachel I'm so sorry" Tears left her eyes as she had fear of what had happened. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was doing Rachel, I love you, you know that! It was a mistake!" She took her hands away from his "So you did, you cheated on me!?" "Rach please!" as he tried to move closer to her but she stepped back, don't you dare come closer to me… the rage in her eyes said just about everything Finn feared. The love that was once shared through her eyes had changed to hatred "I'm so sorry, Rachel please forgive me" "How could you Finn! I trusted you, I loved you!" Finn tried to take Rachel into his arms but she ran away from him into their room "Rachel wait! Wait!" Finn didn't go after her, she needed time and he knew that they wouldn't be able to talk rationally at this time.

It had been hours since they had last seen each other, Finn had gone for a walk and he had also met his family at their hotel, leaving Rachel alone in the apartment, giving her time. But it was late, so he went back to the apartment. Rachel had been locked in their room, he walked towards her and saw Rachel laying down on her side, he assumed she was sleeping until he heard her cry, he hated himself for what he had done to her and he knew that it would take a lifetime to ever get back what they once had. He silently walked towards her "Rachel, can we talk, please?" She had no more energy left in her to fight back "About what Finn, what else are we going to talk about other than the fact that you cheated on me!" as she sat up looking at him with tired eyes. "About us, Rachel I love you" "You love me? Is this a new way of showing love that I am not aware of… cheating on someone to show them you love them?" As she stood from the bed. "Rachel it was a moment of weakness, I didn't know what I was doing! And I would do anything to take that night back but I can't and all I know is that I love you and you are the love of my… I'm so sorry Rachel please forgives me!" "Stop asking me to forgive you Finn! I loved you; I gave you every bit of me, what we had was magical! It was special, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world being in your arms. But right now I feel like everything has been a lie, it's been six days since the party Finn and you chose to keep everything from me for SIX days! You made me believe everything was okay, while that girl and all of her friends laughed at me seeing how stupid I was walking around with a guy that had cheated on me… the love of my life!" Their loud cries filled the whole apartment; Finn grabbed Rachel and hugged her tightly as they cried with pain into each other. "I'm so sorry Rachel; I am so sorry" he whispered into her ear… There was a moment of silence before one of them finally spoke "I forgive you Finn, I forgive you" she said quietly, he cupped her face in his hands looking into her tired eyes. "I forgive you Finn" "S-so that… that means you, you and I can" She quickly interrupted "No Finn, I do forgive you but what we had has been broken, there's no point" as she walked away from him taking a suitcase she had prepared, Finn grabbed her hand trying to stop her from leaving. "Don't Finn… Please let me go" tears streaming down her face "Where are you going?" He asked her before she reached the door. "That, does not concern you anymore" and so he watched the love of his life walk away as the door closed behind her.

It was graduation day, it was supposed to be a happy day, as they had talked about graduating together and celebrating together, but that had changed. Finn saw Rachel walk across the stage to receive her diploma and Rachel saw him… After, she walked to her car ready to leave with her dads back home for the summer. "Rachel, we made it…" Finn approached her "We did…" she replied with a smile on her face. "Are you leaving?" Finn asked her taking a look inside of her car seeing luggage. "Uh, yeah… I… there's just a lot that I need to process, and staying here…" she didn't finish her sentence, but Finn knew that staying here meant that she would not be able to heal and so he understood that she needed time. "Are you coming back?" he looked into her brown eyes "I don't know Finn, it's too soon to tell, but congratulations! I wish you nothing but the best for what the future brings you" she said giving him a smile "Rachel, I know things will never be the same, and I know we'll never have what we did, but I love you and I always will, and I know the future holds amazing things for you, I just hope someday we cross paths again" She looked at Finn as he took her one last time into his arms as she said I love you too…

* * *

One year had passed, Rachel had returned to New York City, she was a successful dance teacher at an arts school, Finn had moved to New Jersey where he was an elementary school teacher, one of the best! In the year that had passed, Finn never forgot the last hug he gave Rachel, the last I love you and he wondered where and how she was doing and it was the same for her, she missed him deeply, two years' worth of memories that would never go away, and maybe they could have worked something out… but she was hurt back then and now it seemed like it was a little too late.

It was summer break; Finn had booked a hotel at Atlantic City where he would spend a week with his brother Kurt, a vacation after a successful school year. Finn had always loved to drive at night, seemed more calming and with much less traffic. He had his iPhone on shuffle as he was driving down to Atlantic City where he would meet with Kurt, suddenly a song that he hadn't heard in a whole year started to play… _So Close_ from the enchanted soundtrack, it was Rachel's favorite song to randomly play and start ballroom dancing with Finn in the middle of the night, sounds very silly but that was the beauty they shared, that was their love. Flashbacks of Rachel's beautiful smile and laugh started to play in his mind " _So close to reaching that famous happy ending almost believing this one's not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come. So far we are. So close..."_ He was close to his hotel and came to a red light, he looked at the rear view mirror as his eye widely opened, seeing a car come full speed running the red light, and it so happened there was another car passing through the opposite way. Finn jumped and felt his heart stop for seconds before he parked his car and immediately ran out to check on the first driver. Seeing that he was responsive he went to check on the other driver who had been hit right on the driver's side. There was glass and smoke everywhere, Finn couldn't get a clear view or path through the driver's side so he went to the passenger side, opening the door to a petite girl, looks in her 20's with brunette long hair, he moved the girl's hair from her face and that is when everything suddenly became unreal… Oh my god… no this can't be happening! "Rachel!" He yelled. "Someone call 911! Rachel, Wake up please!" He checked her pulse, it was weak but it was there, and to him that was all that mattered, that her heart was still beating. You're going to be okay, you have to be okay… listen to me, please hold on to me! He whispered into her ear. The paramedics were there in a matter of minutes which truly seemed like an eternity to Finn. "Sir, have you been hurt?" One of the Paramedics asked Finn. "No, no I wasn't involved, Rachel, please tell me she's going to be okay! Finn said as tears streamed him face. "We're going to do everything we can, what is her name?" he asked Finn "Rachel Barbra Berry" "Age?" "She's 24 years old" he said. Family? Asked the paramedic. "She's uh, she's the love of my life." The paramedic saw the fear in Finn's eyes "We're going to do everything we can sir"

The paramedics carefully took Rachel out of the wrecked car and placed her on a gurney… Pulse is weak, breathing is shallow… Let's get her on oxygen. Finn got in the ambulance with Rachel, the beeping from the heart monitor was the only sign he had that she was holding on, although it was very slow…

WOW flat line! Yelled the paramedic… "Rachel… NO!" Finn yelled. "Sir I'm going to need you to stay back"

CLEAR…

Finn saw Rachel's petite body jump as the shock that would bring her back to life traveled to her heart. Nothing… the monitor showed no sign of a heartbeat, the paramedic started to do chest compressions before sending another shock to her heart… Finn felt like his whole world was crashing down as he came close to her whispering in her ear "Please come back to me, come back Rachel" and she suddenly took a big breath and the monitor started to show a sign of life. "Hi baby, you're back, you're back! Now just hold on okay?"

Once arrived at the hospital Finn held her hand until he wasn't allowed to keep going, "Sir, we're going to take her into surgery" "Please save her… please" As he let go of her hand and saw Rachel go through the hospital doors. He was scared, so scared that she wouldn't make it. He knew she was strong, and that she would fight, but he saw that for a few minutes she had lost her fight and it scared him that it would happen again. He walked slowly to the waiting room, the waiting room where family members were doing the exact same thing as he was, impatiently waiting for news, family members that were feeling the same thing. A feeling of fear, a feeling of pain knowing their loved ones were fighting for their lives. He sat down and stared at the ceiling as in his mind many words were being spoken "I don't know… I have never prayed before, and I don't know how to do it, but if you're there, if you're listening please don't take her from me…. Please don't take her"

Finn! Said a voice from a distance. It was Kurt as he was running towards him, "How is she? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she's in surgery, no one has told me anything, I'm so scared Kurt" As he sat down and surrendered to the fear.

"She'll be okay Finn; you know her better than anyone else. She's strong and she's a fighter, she won't let go Finn"

"Family members of Ms. Rachel Berry?" Finn and Kurt stood up as fast as ever. "How is she? Please tell me she made it through!" Finn asked him desperately.

"My name is Dr. Sloan; I am Ms. Berry's doctor. When admitted Ms. Berry's most emergent issues were a collapsed lung and cardiac arrest. In addition, she had 2 broken ribs and her leg was broken as well, and though she suffered trauma to her head we have not yet found any signs of serious injury to be concerned for. She also has some minor bruising but for now she is stable and sleeping. Now it's up to her to wake up and start making a recovery."

When he walked into her room she looked so tiny in that big hospital bed, hooked up to different kinds of machines. She looked peaceful but he knew she was in pain. "What… when will she wake up?" Finn asked the doctor. "That's up to her, it's up to her to open her eyes" Dr. Sloan explained. Finn sat down next to her and took her hand into his, looking at her beautiful face as she slept. "You, you said that she had suffered trauma, what could happen when she wakes up? The concussion could have caused memory loss and disorientation, once she is awake we will be able to go from there, but for now the most important thing is that she wakes up in the next couple of hours, I'll be around from time to time to check on her and if you have any more questions feel free to ask"

When Dr. Sloan left the room Finn moved closer to Rachel "Hi baby, I don't know if you can hear me, you won a fight already, you're alive and you are strong so I know you will get through this… But I need you to open your eyes for me soon okay?" as he kissed her hand and watched her chest rise and fall. "I love you so much"

He couldn't believe this is how destiny had brought them to each other, how life had decided to have them meet again. All he has ever wanted was to see her again, to hug her and never let go… He felt so helpless, like his whole life was falling apart, Rachel was his whole life and had always been.

Finn had fallen asleep holding her hand, Rachel slowly started to open her eyes, disoriented she began to look around until she fixed her eyes on Finn who was sound asleep holding her hand. "F-inn" she quietly said as she moved her hand causing Finn to start to wake up, Finn looked at Rachel's open eyes. "Rachel, oh my god you are awake! Welcome back" as he kissed her forehead. "F-inn" she said again as a tear streamed down her face, she tried to move but that only caused for an immense amount of pain to shoot from every part of her broken body "Hi, I'm here take it slow okay? Are you in pain?" "What... what happened?" She asked Finn still looking around disoriented. "You were in a car accident Rach; do you remember any of it?" She shook her head no as she let out a moan in pain as she couldn't take it anymore. Finn quickly got up and called a nurse who gave Rachel medication to ease the pain. "She should fall back to sleep soon" the nurse said as Finn sat next to her watching her slowly drift back to sleep.

* * *

A few weeks later she was finally discharged from the hospital and it was time to get her home, two hours away that is. Rachel hadn't talked at all since the accident, unless she really needed something or she was in pain, she had been extremely quiet for the girl who loved to talk. Finn knew it was normal for her to be in shock but he was quite concerned. He didn't want to force her to talk so he hadn't tried. He gathered all her belongings and was waiting for a wheel chair to get her to his car. "Alright Rach, let's go home" he said, she just smiled at him so he knew she was okay. Finn got her into the wheelchair and left the hospital, Dr. Sloan followed them out, Finn's car was waiting at the front doors. When he opened the passenger door and went to carry Rachel in… that was when everything finally hit. "No, no Finn the car! Finn!" She screamed and struggled out of the passenger seat which caused her to hurt herself, as she yelled in agony Finn quickly but carefully took her out of the car "Rach it's okay, Rach you're okay you're out of the car" he said as he held her in his arms "The car, Finn stop the car!" "Rachel look at me… hey Rach, you are okay! You are safe, I've got you, I've got you babe, shhhh it's okay" as he kissed her forehead. A few moments passed, Rachel was in a lot of pain after trying to get out of the car on her own, Dr. Sloan had brought her water with pain killers that would also help her calm down and told Finn that it was completely normal for her to have reacted in such way, to try and get her into the car again but talk to her, reassure her that she is safe. "Okay Rach, you are okay, we are going to go home and you are safe okay?" "Okay Finn" she said and she let him carry her once again into the passenger seat. He started the engine "Everything will be fine" he held her hand and started to drive off. She fell asleep almost 10 minutes later and Finn was hoping she would stay asleep for the remainder of the way home and so she did.

Finn wasn't familiar with her place, but they did live in NYC for a while so he knew his way around. He found her apartment with no problem and he didn't want to wake her up so he carried her upstairs and placed her gently in her bed… From time to time Finn would peak in to check on her, he saw that she was starting to wake up and walked towards her "Good morning sleepy head, how are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "A little pain, but I'm okay" she said smiling at him. "Yes you are" he said. Finn got up but Rachel grabbed his hand "Wait, Finn… sit" Rachel had a look of confusion as she proceeded to talk to him. "Why, well how did you find out I had an accident?" Finn took her hand into his, she hadn't talked at all in the hospital, never mentioned the accident, this is as much as she has talked since the accident "Well, I was on my way to the hotel where Kurt and I were staying for vacation… Rach I'm about to tell you what I saw, are you ready to hear it?" She nodded showing giving Finn a sign that it was okay to go on. "At any point if you need me to stop just tell me okay?" Rachel nodded once again "I was at the red light, your light had just turned green but from the rear view mirror I saw a car speeding and you started to drive off and well he crashed right into you" Finn dried tears from Rachel's eyes, knowing that telling her what he saw may be bringing back all those memories from that night "I didn't know it was you until I opened the passenger seat and I saw you there, I didn't know what to do but all I knew is that you were alive and that was enough for me, I was scared Rach, this was the first time I was seeing you after a year and I thought I was going to lose you, again. You were unconscious, I knew you were badly hurt and I couldn't do anything to help you" Every memory came back to her, the memories right before everything happened, she saw herself driving off, and saw that in a blink of an eye everything suddenly had stopped. Finn saw the look on Rachel's face, that look of fear and disbelief, he brought her into his arms… "God, I don't know what I would of done if I lost you, I have missed you so much" he said kissing her forehead and not letting her go. She has missed Finn too, his company, his support, his unconditional love towards her. It was like everything was suddenly where it needed to be, until reality set in that they both already had made their separate lives, and most likely in a few weeks she would be alone in her apartment again, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle it.

* * *

Weeks went by and Rachel recovered little by little, she was now able to do things on her own and get around the city, she knew this meant that Finn would soon be going back to his life back in New Jersey, and she didn't have the heart to be that selfish and keep him in New York forever even though that's all she really wanted.

Rachel had gone out to get some errands done that she hadn't been able to do in the last couple of weeks, Finn hasn't let her out of his sight since they left the hospital, today was the first day she went out without him. When she got back to the apartment it was very quiet, "Finn?" She called out. Suddenly a feeling of panic overcame her body as the worst came to mind. "He couldn't have just left without saying anything to me?" she thought to herself as tears rolled down her face, she was panicking just standing staring into an empty living room where Finn would always be watching TV. In that moment Finn walked into the apartment seeing Rachel standing there "Oh hey Rach!" He said, when she didn't respond he walked towards her "Rach?" he saw the tears streaming down her face. "Rachel, hey! Look at me, what's wrong?" He shook her lightly and she came back to her senses "Hey, there you are, what's wrong?" he asked her again as she walked away from him "Nothing" she said in a very quiet voice. "Rachel Berry, I know you better than you know yourself" he walked towards her "Look at me, what's wrong". "I'm just tired Finn, I don't feel good" Finn knew that she was lying but he didn't want to force her into talking. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit" she said as she walked towards her room.

Finn stayed behind and started to prepare their dinner, he had always loved to cook for them. About 10 minutes after Rachel had gone to lay down he heard noises coming from her room, "Rach, you're awake?" he called out, receiving no answer he walked towards her room. "Rach?" as he opened the door to her room "Finn, please don't leave me, please!" she yelled, crying in a state of panic. Finn rushed to her side "Rachel, wake up!" he shook her "FINN!" she screamed as she shot her eyes opened breathing heavy Finn took her into his arms letting her calm down as she repeated over and over again "Please don't leave me". Once she was calmed he looked into her eyes and saw the same sadness she had when he came back to the apartment. "Rach, what's wrong, please be honest with me" as he took her hand into his "I, I can't do this to you Finn, you and I have our separate lives and as much as I want, I can't" she said getting off from the bed "Whoa, slow down, I'm not understanding you" "I miss you Finn, I have missed you every day of my life for the past year, moving into this apartment after living with you for two years was incredibly hard, I'm alone 24/7 and I somewhat had it all figured out… But it's been a month that you have been with me and I'm used to coming home to you, I'm used to having you around, for the first time in a very long time I have been happy and I have felt like my life is finally back to normal" She took a deep breath "But at the same time I know it's selfish of me to be telling you this because you have a life on your own, a job that you are used to and I can't have you stay here forever, I would never forgive myself for that" she wiped the tears from her face "The longer you stay Finn, the harder it will be for me to let go" Finn stood up from the bed "Are you telling me you want me to leave?" She nodded "I, I don't know Finn. I guess so" Finn nodded "Okay, I'll leave first thing tomorrow Rachel" She wasn't expecting him to go without a fight, and that made every bit of her heart shatter into a million little pieces. Finn walked out of the room and she immediately collapsed on the floor and let out loud sobs, Finn stayed behind the door, listening to her cries and he couldn't take watching her hurt. He opened the door and rushed to her side, kneeling next to her and pulling her into his embrace. "I can't leave, even if you asked me a million times, even if you threatened me. Rachel I lost you once I am for sure not about to do it again" She looked at him "What?" she asked. "Did you really think I was going to leave you?" he dried her tears "But your life, you-" Finn interrupted "My life… you mean my apartment in New Jersey and a job that I could probably find somewhere else? My life has never been complete without you Rach, you've always been the missing part of me, now you can try to get rid of me but it won't be that easy… I love you, I always have and I always will" He looked into her eyes, placing the sweetest of kisses on her lips, they both have missed this feeling. "I love you too" Rachel said hugging him tightly.

* * *

A year had passed; Finn had moved in with Rachel to the city and had found a job that he loved. Life was finally back to normal. He felt like the future they had always talked about was finally the present and although it took almost losing Rachel forever he was glad he had been the one to find her that night. Rachel and Finn loved taking walks in central park, in fact that is one thing they did every day during the summer. That day they sat together watching different people walk around central park, children playing and birds flying, it was a gorgeous day. "I can't believe it's been a year" Rachel said as her head laid on his shoulder. "I know; I still can't believe I'm here with you" He looked at her as she sat straight. "We had planned this all along, we graduated together, and we now live together" She said "Now we just have two other things to complete our plans" Finn chuckled "Well…" Rachel smiled big at Finn as she couldn't hold any longer what she had been hiding, waiting for the right moment to let the news be known. "One, I'm confused. Rach?" He gave her a look of confusion, but deep down he knew what she meant. "I'm pregnant Finn, we're having a baby" She cried of happiness to see his face light up. "Oh my god! I'm going to be a father" he yelled and everyone around him looked at him, from far away he heard someone yell "Congrats man" and everyone laughed. He grabbed Rachel and picked her up off her feet and spun her around "You have made me the happiest man to ever walk this earth Rachel" he kissed her and put his hand on her stomach looking deeply into her eyes. He looked down at where he had placed his hand "Hi buddy, you're probably really tiny, but my love for you could fill this whole earth and I can't wait for the moment I get to hold you in my arms and take care of you, just like I take care of your mommy!" He kissed Rachel once again "Words will never be enough to ever tell you how much I love you… how much you mean to me" With one last kiss he said "To ever thank you for Holding on to me. "


End file.
